


Book

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Book

Phil knew the only thing that made him fight back to consciousness was Clint's voice going hoarse while reading aloud from _The Hobbit_ for what must have been hours; if Clint hadn't returned from Loki's thrall Phil isn't sure he wouldn't have just thrown in the towel since not only would have he failed Clint he would have failed S.H.I.E.L.D. as well.


End file.
